Data loss prevention (DLP) solutions are used to protect sensitive data on a computer and/or network. A DLP product monitors a computer and/or network to identify sensitive data. Once sensitive data is detected, the DLP product applies one or more DLP policies to protect the data. However, in conventional DLP products, policies are manually enabled, disabled and otherwise managed by an administrator. Conventional DLP products are not capable of automatically enabling and disabling DLP policies based on a threat assessment.